Secure Dreams
by BasedSpooky
Summary: When Karkat is a human in a mythical!stuck universe full of strange and enchanting creatures, he re encounters a certain mer creature from his past, that may help him regain his youth and face the fear of living in a harsh and weird world.
1. Chapter 1

A young human boy scampered down a darkly colored wooded dock. The air was crisp on the gradually darkening days that the autumn season promised. The small child giggled as his thick, yet well-built father slowly followed him in a slow and leisurely pace. "Come on daddy! It was just here! Come on!" the boy chirped.

The boy lowered his speed as he was nearing the edge of the dock He turned around to face his old father as he made his way down. "Come on slow-poke!" "I'm making my way as fast as I can Karkat. You know I'm not as young as I used to be." Karkat scrunched up his nose in a playful way. "Bluh, bluh, bluh!" The somewhat crabby dad let out a hefty chuckle full of heart. He completed the trail that the dock had led him to and was at level with the boy named Karkat.

"So what is it that you had to show me son?", the man inquired. "Well…I saw this fishy looking boy here just a minute ago and he…he…he was just so weird and cool! And even his hair was purple! I can't find him anymore and I want you to see him!" The man lifted his brows. "Well, we'll just have to find him together. You know what this means?" Karkat had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Are we, could we, will we?" The man just smirked in the quick questions that flowed hastily out of his son's mouth.

Father and son labored on to the small fishing boat that the male parent had as his own possession for his local fishing business. Even though the two were the only humans in a weird and magical world, they began to search for the little boy's fish friend and for once pretended like they weren't the outcasts in a childish game of acceptance.


	2. Chapter 2

A now 15 year old Karkat glared at the cloudy sky. "Another damn empty day in the stupid fucking month.", He grumbled to himself. Sighing he changed the boat's sail to face homeward to escape this fruitless event of fishing. He tied the boat to the dock and carelessly stepped off and on to the wood. He slumped and began to walk his way to shabby old cottage he called home.

The walk was bland. Everything was bland. No one was out this time of day. He reached his home and slowly opened the door. Stepping inside he took off his old sneakers and hung up his heavy jacket. He dragged himself into the living room to see his decaying father watching TV.

"Hi dad", he said. "Hello boy. Any catches today?" Karkat cringed at the sentence. "No…", he mumbled. Karkat's dad sighed openly. "Well, alas you have tried." His father turned and gave him an empty smile. A smile meant for cheering his son up, even if he wasn't happy. Karkat took the moment to gaze into his father's grey and tired eyes. He returned the smile and began to head upstairs. _Maybe tomorrow. Hopefully…_ He thought to himself.

Turning on the first left he walked into his small room. He took a moment to stand and observe his outdated romantic comedy movie posters. They were classics and it disappointed him not much of anyone appreciated the fine art of them. He fell onto his bed and took out his old laptop. He proceeded to press the switch on and opened his chat client.

His russet colored eyes scanned his chum list. There were only 3 people online, those being centaursTesticles, terminallyCapricious and oh, _her._ He decided to hit up his best satyr friend and engage in a highly stupid conversation.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricous [TC]

CG:HEY

TC:hEy BeSt BrOtHeR

CG: SHUT UP DOUCHENUGGET

TC: :O)

CG: DO YOU REALLY NEED TO MAKE THAT INSUFFERABLE FACE EVERY TIME I TALK TO YOU, YOU LIL' FUCKER?

TC:cAn'T uP aNd Be HeLpInG iT, mY bEsT fRiEnD.

CG: WHY DO I EVEN TALK TO YOU?

TC:MuSt Be ThEsE mIrAcLeS wE aLl Be ExPeRiEnCiNg.

CG: OH NO. YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING STOP RIGHT FUCKING THERE SHITHEAD.

TC:yOu KnOw WhAt'S mIrAcUlOuS

CG: NO, FRANKLY I DO NOT. PLEASE PROCEED IN FUCKING TELLING ME IN THE MOST FUCKING GIDDY WAY YOU CAN. ELABORATE IT AT THE EXPENSE THAT I WILL NOT COMMIT SEPPUKU JUST FOR THE SHITS AND GIGGLES THAT YOU SO SEEM TO ENJOY ON A DAILY FUCKING BASIS.

TC:YoU sO fUnNy. MaAaAaN wHaT eVeN gOeS oN iN yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg HuMaN tHiNkPaN.

CG:I CAN ASK YOU THE SAME ASSWIPE.

TC:hA hA oH mAn. I gOtTa MoThErFuCkInG gO. I gOt tHe MuNcHiEs AnD mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg StOmAcH AiN't GoNnA sToP tIlL I GeT tO fEeDiNg It BrO.

CG: OH GOD. JUST GO ALREADY. I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU ANY FUCKING MORE MAN. GO HAVE FUN FEEDING THOSE BROKEASS "MUNCHIES".

TC: yOu CrAcK mE uP. hAsTa La ViStA kArKaT. :O)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat rolled his eyes and shut off his laptop. Even though Gamzee was the most stupid satyr he had ever met in his entire existence, he still brought some brightness to his depressing day. He set his laptop on the floor and changed into his PJ's. He wasn't really hungry and decided that brushing teeth was for losers. At least for today it was. He slipped into his lumpy bed and drifted into a blank dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So i just posted this today but yo i feel so motivated to write! I'm in need of a beta reader if anyone would like to take the offer and feel free to criticize and let me know if i'm OOC or rushing anything, as this is my first fanfic! Anyways seeming as i have nothing to do you'll get alot of updates so don't worry! Now enough about me and onto the story! C:**

Karkat winced at the small amount of burning light that began to steadily sleep through his window. "Ughh", He groaned. He rolled over and yanked his blanket over his head, hoping that time would go back into the cool night he faintly remembered. After about 5 more minutes he decided he really should make at least some effort into entering another routine day. He crawled out of his bed and his feet contacted the matted carpet. The teenager began to start the day.

After a long and difficult hour of preparing for his work day, Karkat was finally ready. Although he really did not feel the great need to go outside and stand on a boat for 6 hours with an additional two breaks , he felt it better than going to school only to be victimized by surrounding creatures. He was currently on a holiday break, even though a useless holiday it was, but still a break altogether.

He waved goodbye to his dad who was currently invested in reading an article about the government reforming. Karkat then smoothly walked out of the door and onto the audible street. He looked at his surroundings and saw a variety of beings. All of them ranging from standard fairies to shilikuns. He began to walk at a steady pace throughout the town looking forward cautiously. When almost around 5 meters away from the dock was when he was tackled by a frail yet powerful being. "AUGH!" he shouted as he fell to the ground. "Hehehehe!" Karkat opened his eyes to face a small girl with a head of a cat. "Oh fucking shit Nepeta! Do you really have to do that every fucking time your see me?", he growled. "I just can't help it!", the bastet snorted.

"Nepeta, please…calm yourself." Karkat turned to face a heavyset centaur, otherwise known as Equuis. "Equuis how do you expect me to calm myself! You sure have some silly empty wishes!", She giggled. The horse man clacked his hooves onto the brick road. "Fine Mr. Grumpy pants! I'll calm down fur your sake.", She said purring every r in the sentence. Karkat shifted his weight on his feet, feeling somewhat uncomfortable by the large boy's assertiveness.

"So what are you guys doing on the shitside of town?", the human inquired. "Well we were-"Checking out shops for the purrfect gift for Equuis' lady friend!" The centaur began to blush heavily at the bastet's interruption. "Oh! So you and Aradia are still twisted together like a pair of fucking headphones." "Well you can-"OH THEY ARE SOOO MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! They are meant to last furevfur!" Karkat awkwardly grinned at the girls enthusiasm. "Well I better get off to the docks for motherfucking crabdad y'know. Don't fuck yourselves over exploring. Don't be a dumbass, no matter how fucking tempting it is to be one." "Bye Karkitty!", the small girl chirped before dragging her gigantic friend off to tour more shops.

Karkat continued his stroll to the wharf. He found the small boat and untied it from the stand after loading onto it. He started to sail out to the farthest point and watched the small town fade away. Sighing he focused his gaze onto the ocean waves. He didn't feel just ready to pull out supplies and bait for the fish. He lowered an anchor and kept the boat steady. He sat down and just thought about the hopes for a financial regrowth for his small family that was him and his old dad. He lost focus of what he was doing and who he was and just took his best friends word of actually relaxing for once. Slowly his eyelids lazed over his glossy eyes as he entered into a morning nap.


	4. Chapter 4

_10 Years in the past _

A 5 year old Karkat sat on the docks swinging his small legs over the edge. He smiled watching the cool waves swish as the water glistened from the sun rays. It was a surprisingly warm day in the nearing autumn. A lot of recreational activities were currently taking place on the nearby beach. Karkat though didn't take part in them due to his small size and lack of skill. Plus the fact his neighbors and friends scared him with the weird sizes and shapes.

He enjoyed being alone in his small peaceful world. He continued to watch the waves and the clouds until he spotted a shape in the water. "Hm?" Karkat began to stand up enable to get a closer view of whatever was out there. A small hand reached out of the water that had a violet razor like fin attach to the left side of it. With shock Karkat called out, "Who-who's there?" The hand went down. The surface was once again still for the longest of time. The 5 year old sighed. "I hope it was just my imagination…" He sat down again and continued to watch the sky in bliss.

10 more minutes passed by and Karkat was about ready to leave and go eat lunch with his father and mother. As he began to stand up for the second time he fell down once a hand tugged at his ankle. "Ow! What are you doing?" Karkat said face down on the wood. He tried to roll over as he started to be tugged into the water. "STOP! STOP IT! HELP!" The hands pulled harder to avoid getting caught and hope that the other creatures would not notice.

Eventually the wet set of hands achieved its goal and successfully hand the black haired human boy under the water. He observed the panicked face of the boy in wonder. "Wwhat evver could be your problem?", the small merboy asked. Karkat tried to respond but his lungs would not allow him. He frantically started pointing to his mouth. "Wwoww I encountered such a wwierdo." The fish-boy mumbled to himself.

Karkat gave up on reasoning with the creature and forcefully swam up to the surface in a great gasp of air. The merboy saw that the chance of having a companion literally start to swim away so he propelled upwards too. After Karkat regained his composure the other lad piped up. "Wwhat's ya problem? It's like ya nevva swam before!" The purpled hair boy exclaimed. "What's your problem! You poophead dillynuts dragged me underwater!" The human raged.

The company started to pout. "I just wanted to have a friend wwith me. I saww ya up there n' I thought it would be cool if we could go n' hang ya know." Karkat calmed down see the fish's loneliness. "Well you know you could've asked farmstink. Anyways my name's Karkat! What's yours?", the small boy inquired. "I'm Eridan Ampora. Wwanna be my friend?" Karkat glanced uneasily to the side pondering what would happen if he were to accept. Eventually after pushing the past situation aside he turned to face Eridan and gladly accepted.

The two proceeded to have the best swimming fun in mythological space history.

After enjoying each other for 2 hours Eridan stated that he had to go now. "Well I hope to see you tomorrow. Maybe we can meet again at the same ducking spot and time as today?" Eridan smiled with a nod of a head. The fish waved goodbye and dived underwater. Karkat stayed in place till he saw the last of the boy's tail and began to head home. "Tomorrow I'm gonna show Crabdad Eridan!" Karkat then pranced off back to the cottage and proceeded in having his afternoon lunch.


End file.
